Parker Meets Sonny
by gleeklover527
Summary: The story of what happens when Parker returns back to the hotel room on 7/25/16. When she walks in expecting just Kristina she's met with two Corinthos'. There's nothing scarier than informing a father of your intentions with his daughter. It makes a lot worse when it's a known mobster.


A/N: In this story I'm going to pretend that Sonny isn't married to Carly and that he and Alexis are getting together.

Parker smiled when she swiped her key into her hotel room door. She had stopped at the restaurant downstairs and picked them up some food. She was struggling to carry the heavy bag. The professor had everything from a simple salad to lobster.

"Hey! I'm sorry I'm so late,I stopped to get us some..." Parker stopped talking when she noticed that they weren't alone in the room, "Mr. Corinthos."

"Professor Forsythe." He stood up from the chair and licked his lips, "I can probably call you Parker since you've had sex with my daughter, though. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Dad!"

"No, Kristina, it's okay. Please, call me Parker, Mr. Corinthos." Parker put down the bag of food to give her full attention to the man in front of her.

"You're the professor that accused Kristina of propositioning them?"

"I am."

"Yet here we stand," Sonny paused and looked around, "In your hotel room where you just slept with my daughter last night. Would that be accurate?"

Parker straightened up to prepare for what would come next, "You're correct."

"So, you understand why I'm having an issue believing that you had no such intentions with Kristina before last night."

"Dad, I'm not going to let you talk to her like that." Kristina emerged from where she was standing behind Sonny.

"Kristina, it's alright. He has every right to be suspicious. But I assure you that absolutely nothing happens when she was my student."

"You showing up to her house to confront her? Am I supposed to believe that wasn't motivated at all because of your feelings for her?"

"I'm not denying that there was an...attraction there. Practically, from the start, Kristina and I hit it off. She's beautiful, obviously, look at her." Both of them glanced at Kristina whose eyes were only on Parker, "But it was more than that. She's so smart. I can sit down and have an intellectual conversation with her. She's never afraid to voice her opinion in or out of class. She can defend her stance with everything in her. She calls me out when I deserve it and isn't afraid to go after what she wants. She's amazing in ever way."

Sonny tilted his head and laughed his humorless laugh, "And what part of that convinces me that you weren't trying to have sex with her before last night?"

"None of it will. But at the time I was trying to repair a marriage I knew was beyond repair. I pushed any thought of feelings I might have for Kristina aside. When she showed up last night though...I didn't have a reason to fight the, anymore. And I don't want to."

"You have feelings for Kristina?"

Parker turned from Sonny to look at the younger Corinthos, "Yes, I have feelings for her. And while its going to be hard with all the speculations...I don't care. When my divorce is finalized this week I'm taking your daughter on a real date."

"Let me tell you something. I don't care that you're a woman. If Kristina likes women? That's something I'll support and I'll love her no matter what. She'll be like the rest of the Corinthos' who have relationship with beautiful women. What I do care about is that you were her professor and her mentor. I don't like the thought of anyone taking advantage of my daughter."

"She didn't take advantage of me." Kristina walked over to the other woman and interlaced their fingers, "I threw myself at her time and time again. She turned me down until last night. I was the aggressor, not her."

"You're going to have a relationship with my daughter?"

"Yes." Parker hoped that she sounded as brave as she was trying to convey because, informing a mobster that she planned on dating his 15 year younger daughter AFTER you've already had sex with her, is the most terrifying experience she's ever had.

"Dinner at my house this Sunday. It'll be 7 o'clock sharp. All of my kids will be there. I expect you there, Parker."

"I'll be there."

"I know you will." Sonny looked at his watch, "Kristina, I have to go deal with your sister. It's time she heard from Uncle Sonny about her plan to move out of Alexis's house."

"Good luck. Give Molly and mom my love."

"I will." He kissed her on the head before he opened the door, "I know it's probably implied but as her father you know if you hurt her..."

"I know what you're going to say." Parker told him with a tight smile.

"But what you need to know, that I'm not leaving as an implication, is that considering my line of work I can take whatever you imagined and make it 100 times worse."

"Understood."

"Dad! Go!"

When Sonny finally left and the door closed Kristina released Parker's hand. Walking over to the bag she pulled out the to-go boxes on the table so she could see her options.

"Did you order everything on the menu?"

"I wasn't sure what you would want." Parker took off her jacket and put it on the back of the chair, "How did you dad know you were here?"

"He was in the hotel and he saw us in the hallway earlier...kissing."

"Great. So the first time he sees me I'm making out with his daughter."

"We weren't making out! But if you want to then just know I'm totally down for it."

Parker laughed, "Thank you for trying to make me feel better but I don't think anything is going to help. A mobster just confronted me about seeing his daughter. Remember the romance novels you were talking about this morning?"

"Yeah, I remember." Kristina had chosen the salad and put the club sandwich in front of the other woman, "Eat."

"We're living in a romance novel."

"Well we've only slept together once so I don't think this is a romance novel yet."

"Kristina, it may have been one night but it definitely wasn't one time."

"An excellent point. You're pretty smart there, Professor." Kristina leaned across the table and kissed her lightly.

Parker shook her head at the response in her lower region at the title and crossed her legs. She shouldn't be getting aroused by her ex student, that she had reported for trying to seduce her, calling her professor. She hoped that Kristina hadn't noticed but the smirk across the table proved that she had seen.

"We'll be exploring that response later."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Kristina stopped eating and took Parker's hand, "Im sorry about my dad. He should have been nicer to you."

"He wasn't what I was expecting. He was a lot more understanding than the picture I had of him. And he invited me to dinner."

"Yes. My brothers and Molly will be there. So will both of my parents. I'm pretty sure they're secretly dating."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Which part?"

"Either? Any? All of it I suppose."

"I want you to meet them but I don't want you to feel pressured. As for my parents? I want them to be happy. When I was younger I had a fantasy that they would get together."

"I just want to be sure that you're okay with everything."

"I'm very okay with what's going on right now and I'm beyond okay with what happened last night."

"Good. That's all I wanted to know."

Kristina watched while Parker ate her sandwich. Parker was such a dignified professor in the classroom. She was graceful and careful. However, eating this sandwich all of that went away. The mayonnaise was on her cheek and the meat was trying to slide off the bread. It was comical to watch and Kristina accidentally let out a giggle at the sight.

"You're laughing at me."

"Of course not." Kristina wiped her mouth and walked around the table. She waited for Parker to scoot her chair back. Straddling Parker's hips she smiled, "I think it's cute."

"You're gorgeous."

Kristina took the same napkin she had used on her mouth to wipe Parker's, "I know you have to go back tomorrow."

"I thought tomorrow could wait until tomorrow."

"It can but I just...Parker, are you really coming back this weekend? I know that my dad can be intimidating."

"I'm settling my divorce this week. She fell out of love with me and she's moved on with a doctor at the hospital. I fell out of love with her and fell for my student." Parker took her hand and rubbed Kristina's cheek, "I'll be back this weekend and since its still the summer maybe I can stay a little longer."

"This morning you were second guessing and telling me it was inevitable that one of us would get hurt."

"Kristina, I don't know what the future is. I can't predict what will happen a year from now. But I do know that I have to stop fighting this. I can't stay away from you even when I should. I'm tired of fighting and I won't anymore."

"And I get a real date?"

"If you don't mind being seen out with a woman 15 years older than you." Kristina kissed her once again and Parker loved the way her heart raced, "You'll probably have to recommend something to me though. I'm not very familiar with Port Charles."

"We'll have our date Saturday evening."

"I was planning to be here Friday night. We can move it up if you want."

"I was thinking Friday could be a...sleepover of sorts."

"A sleepover?"

"Yes, clothing optional." Kristina wrapped her arms around Parker's neck, "Have we talked enough?"

"I think we've discussed everything, yes."

"Good! Now we can talk like we did last night."

"Well, if you insist." Parker stood up and Kristina squealed wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist. Walking over to the bed Parker laid her down and began taking off her own shirt, "It's my turn to take the lead."


End file.
